Confession
by hell-butterfly
Summary: Is this confession? He wondered. ShikaTema


**Confession**

_By hell butterfly_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto…

SUMMARY: Is this confession? He wondered. ShikaTema

-

What a nice day.

Shikamaru yawned and stretched himself.

The clouds swirled and drifted in a crystal blue sky. A gentle wind was whispering softly in his ears.

What a nice day.

The troublesome Chuunin Exams had finally drawn an end. His earthly duties cast aside, Shikamaru decided that it would be a wise choice to retreat to his favorite resort and spend the day cloud-gazing. Just to relax.

However…

There seemed to be a tiny flaw in his plan, as quite unexpectedly, a shadow was cast before him, completely blocking his view.

'You again…' Shifting laboriously to get a better view of the sky, he edged his way around the shadow. However, the shadow followed his every turn stubbornly, obstinately blocking out his hope of catching the sunlight. '…woman. Won't you budge aside a little? You're in my way.'

No reply. The caster of the shadow refused to move out of the way.

'Shadow mimic no jutsu.' He mumbled lazily.

The next second, the shadow looming over him disappeared with a slight 'pop' as somebody was thrown to the ground.

'Shikamaru you bastard!'

The next second, his head was whacked by a huge fan and he felt little stars erupting before his eyes. 'Oww…' Rubbing his head ruefully, Shikamaru struggled to sit up. Turning his head slowly, he looked into the blazing eyes of the blonde.

Outrageous hairstyle. Outrageous manners. Outrageous smile.

Shikamaru groaned. His perfect day was totally ruined.

'So what have you got to do with me now?' He asked, slightly annoyed.

Temari didn't reply.

'Still angry?' He thought. Then he saw her face.

There was a faint hint of a smile on her lips. The pain the blow created was still throbbing, and he absentmindedly scratched his head.

_What's up with her today? _

Shikamaru felt slightly vexed.

'You're not normal.' He commented cautiously. 'Something on your mind?'

'Nnn?' She turned her head towards the sky. Shikamaru noted again that Temari was not Temari today. She was somehow absent-minded, which was something atypical of her.

Then she said lightly, 'The weather is nice today.' And with that, she laid down on the grass and closed her eyes.

Bewildered, Shikamaru followed suit. _Women. They are so unpredictable._ He thought to himself.

For a while there was nothing between them except silence. Tranquility. Temari seemed completely immersed in a world of her own, for she uttered no word, and made no movement. The soft breeze murmured its lullaby, and Shikamaru wondered. Somehow, he had never felt so peaceful, so contented.

'Ne, Shikamaru.' Temari suddenly said. Shikamaru's eyes flicked open and he turned slightly to look at her. 'What does that cloud look like?'

Shikamaru squinted his eyes and mused. 'Lollipop?' He suggested, suddenly realizing his naivety. 'Animal of some sort?'

A faint smile dawned on Temari's lips. 'Nice.' Her response was simple, which made Shikamaru feel even more complicated. _She is so unnaturally quiet and demure…almost unnerving! What the hell has happened to her today?_

'Um…Temari.' Shikamaru endeavored, suddenly feeling uneasy. 'What does it remind of to you?'

Temari was silent for a minute, as if she was searching for the proper word to express her thoughts. 'Remembrance.'

'Remembrance?' Shikamaru was completely at a loss.

'Memory. Faces.' Temari whispered, her voice suddenly distant, as if lost in some faraway reminiscence.

'Faces?' Shikamaru thought that today it was impossible for him to decipher her mystic uttering. 'Whose?'

He wondered if she would reply.

'People who are special to me. People whom I cherish.'

'Such as…?'

He didn't know why he suddenly had this inexplicable urge to seek the names of those people precious to her. He didn't know, either, why his heart suddenly started pounding just a little bit faster, tenser.

'Gaara. Kankuro. My brothers.' Her voice was low, light, delicate, like a frail wisp of air. Yet it was filled with unfathomable emotion. Of love. Of caring.

'Mum and Dad.' She paused. 'I don't know really. Mother is but a vague shadow in my distant childhood years…she passed away when we were young…but I know she is important to me, to us…And Kazekage-sama…he never truly registered as a father figure…we saw so little of him, and the most we heard from him were orders and commands…but still deep down there is a connection…a resonance…' Her voice died off.

'So that's…your family.' Shikamaru said gently. He felt slightly disappointed. _Disappointed?_

'That's not all.' Temari whispered. Shikamaru noted again, a hint of a smile. 'There's someone else.'

Pause.

'It's strange actually…He's a dumbass…a lazy bastard…he always manages to piss me off…He's ever so annoying…Once he can't even save his own neck…and he's such a pitiful crybaby…he always dawdles the time away…so much trouble…but incredibly…every time I look up at the sky I think of him...I feel that he's…special to me…surprisingly…when he's by my side I feel a solace…' She stopped. Shikamaru was staring at her in disbelief. '…like I do…now.'

There was a long silence. The breeze was ever so gentle. The sunlight was radiant, but st the same time, soothing.

Temari started when she suddenly sensed a reassuring warmth enveloping her. Then she saw his arm gently embracing her shoulders.

Shikamaru was well aware of the heat almost emanating from his ears, and of the quick thumping of his heart. But then…he was only vaguely surprised to see the blush creeping up on the cheeks of the outrageous girl safely cuddled in his arms.

'Is this your…confession then?' With a tiny hint of hesitation, he ventured to ask.

'I daresay it is.' Her voice was barely a whisper as she mumbled into his chest.

Shikamaru decided it was not a bad day after all.

-

A/N: OK so it's been a pretty long time since I last logged on…and I have to admit I lost track of most of my previous plots…but I guess I'd try a new approach…I admit that I'm not good at light, sweet fics (I want angsty! Angsty!) but sometimes they cheer things up…so, advice? Suggestions? Reviews genuinely appreciated! Ta!

H.B.


End file.
